


On the Other Side [Fanart]

by red_b_rackham



Series: Graphic & Digital Art [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Digitial Art, F/M, Fanart, Ficart, Het Big Bang, Het Big Bang 2015, Hurt/Comfort, Pinch Hit Art, Pretty things, Trigger: Knives, Trigger: Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham/pseuds/red_b_rackham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Het_Big_Little_Bang_Challenge_2015/works/4665324">On the Other Side</a> by flipflop_diva, for Het Big Bang 2015.</p><p>Fic summary: "Steve thought nothing could scare him more than the thought of Bruce Banner taking Natasha away from him forever. And then he found Natasha holding a knife to her wrist. And then she told him a secret and asked for a favor. But some favors are harder to give than others, even when it's for the woman you're falling in love with."</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Other Side [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



_Title Art_

 

_The Bathroom_


End file.
